Favors and thank you's
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: nothing like a thank you to make up for favor. Set before the dead start walking or in a world where they don't. Daryl/Oc Darylxoc DarylOC


_(Whoo! Daryl fic! I love this guy he is amazing! So this is set where the dead do not walk, there are no zombies. I also own nothing except for the oc."_

Daryl brought an arm across his forehead Jesus it was hot especially working outdoors on a Georgia farm. But he wasn't complaining Randy gave good pay for summer help and Daryl always got the job along with a few other dumbasses he would have to deal with. Right now though he was working alone fixing up the barn roof giving him a good view on what the others were doing.

"You go get em'." One said elbowing another.

"I ain't goin in there make Bobby."

"The last time I went in there those hogs nearly ate me alive!"

Daryl snickered to himself as the five teens pushed each other around trying to get the other to go get the small piglet that Randy would be selling. He couldn't really blame them those pigs were vicious. At that moment though he saw her jog up to them in her trademark summer outfit: A green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, cutoff jeans, and hiking boots with her hazel hair put up in a ponytail. The boys stopped yelling as she walked up.

"What's the hold up?" She asked taking her headphones out.

"We can't go in there, Rain."

Rain rolled her eyes taking her phone and mp3 out of her pockets she handed them to Bobby then took the plaid shirt off revealing a black spaghetti tank this she dropped to the ground before climbing up the pig fence.

"Are you goin in there?"

"It seems I'm the only one man enough."

She dropped down pushing her way through the pigs and chased the piglet getting knocked down a few times but caught the little bastard within a few minutes. Rain climbed back out with the baby lying contently in her arms she traded Bobby the pig for her stuff. Mud was splattered all over her but she didn't seem to care after all this was her step dad's farm. She had been living in this Georgia town for seven years now and took to the farm girl job with flying colors. Daryl remembered seeing the Little eleven year old for the first time as she wondered around the farm. Now at eighteen Rain had been across every acre they owned and knew the farm like the back of her hand. In short Daryl thought highly of her she was smart and very polite to him, from what he heard she never got into trouble.

"Damn, gurl you makin them boys look like pussies! Your momma be proud a the show!" He yelled down to her from the barn.

"Thanks, Daryl and as for the show it was all for you!" She grinned giving him a thumbs up while the guys scowled.

That made her day anytime Daryl talked to her it made her happy his accent rolled off his tongue sweeter than the others she heard. She found him highly attractive no matter how old he was. Even after he turned to go back to work she stared at him. The sound of squealing and Bobby letting the piglet go caught her attention so she ripped her gaze from Daryl and went pig hunting again.

"They got the pig!" Rain yelled coming into the house.

As soon as her mother saw her however she was the one to get yelled at and pushed into the bathroom ordered to take a shower.

"How can you get covered in mud when you didn't even get the pig! Lunch will be ready soon so hurry."

Scrubbing the mud off took some work her hair needed to be doused three times with shampoo. After the shower Rain realized her mother didn't let her get any fresh clothes. The longest towel she could find barely reached mid-thigh she had to squeeze her chest up to make sure it would close. But considering that she was not completely slim her hips left a small gap that showed her side and thigh. Her room was only a living room and hallway away if she was careful she could get to it quickly. But as soon as she walked out a chest blocked her path.

"Hi Daryl." Rain looked up at him with a small blush.

She noticed the man's eyes go down and over her resting the longest on the bare part of her skin and chest.

"Why don't ya have eny clothes on?"

"Why do you have your clothes on?"

He gave her a confused look at this not getting the sarcasm.

"My mom threw me in the bathroom without any clean clothes."

He nodded his eyes wondering back down as he stepped out of the way to let her pass.

That little girl would be the death of him he knew it. That house held warmth and love he could only dream of he soaked up every bit of those feelings before he had to leave either to another job or his own lonely home. Today he was going to another job now that Merle had up and left without a word he would have to pay the rent and all the bills. This job was unloading things for the local fix it up store, a great place for town gossip which he hated. Daryl wished he had headphones like Rain sometime with all the shit he heard. It was different this time instead of gas prices, whores, or his brother he heard a bad remark about someone who for once didn't deserve to be bitched about.

"My field is torn to shit too! I tell ya the only farm bringin' in any money is Randy's and you know it ain't natural." Dan complained.

The cashier nodded, "that girl a his is trouble I know it."

"My boys keep sayin the same thing say she's a real weirdo, something like a witch."

Daryl dropped the box to the floor making sure to give off a loud noise, the two men looked at him.

"You two as fuckin stupid as ya look?"

"Oh, ya and what would you know about the family."

"I know that lil' gurl ain't no with witch."

He scoffed and walked out with his bag as Daryl went back to work. That wasn't the first time he heard a conversation like that accusing Rain of being a witch. He knew that she had odd habits and he had even seen her burying some small bundles around the farm. One week it was bone dry the town wasn't even supposed to get any rain for close to a month the fields were drying up making it a bad year for hay. Daryl saw her out in one of the fields her arms raised to the sky she stayed like that for a few minutes; later that night when he was lying in bed he heard thunder and heavy rain pounding the roof. Maybe she was a witch but she was a good girl and be damned if he was going to let them slander it.

But Daryl wouldn't be able to keep her tires from getting slashed a few days later. Merle showed up at home that morning hung over and tossed Daryl back his truck keys saying he needed his bike fixed, NOW. With his truck back he would be able to take on a few more jobs that day at the Lumber yard. After work he stopped by the fix it up shop to get some tools for Merle's motorcycle. When he got out he noticed Dan's boys and their friends hanging around Rain's car. Sure enough she was there buying milk replacer for her babies as she called them to others they were motherless calves. Her parents would be out of town for a few days selling a large herd over in Tennessee leaving Rain and a few others with farm work including Daryl, who would be there the next morning.

"Hi, Daryl how was the Lumber Yard today?"

Her genuine smile making him feel less inferior than he usually did.

"Work is work, how the babes doin?"

"Pretty good I've got five motherless right now came up here to stalk up."

"I'll be over in the mornin' ta help."

Before she could thank him a costumer came in asking who drove the small white car out front. When rain claimed responsibility the girl gave her a sad face.

"Do you know your tires are slit?"

"What?!" She ran out leaving her feed.

Daryl took the bag and followed seeing rain with her hands in her hair looking at the car. That lady gave an understatement the tires weren't just slashed they were punctured, slashed, ripped. Eggs were smashed on the inside of the car, the worst thing was the used condom hanging from the gas tank.

"What the fuck! Why would someone do this?"

"What's wrong with the car?"

"Well, to state the obvious my new tires are destroyed, my radio is stolen, and there is a used condom hanging from my gas tank."

He looked up the street to see the group of boys snickering most of him wanted to go up there and beat the living hell out of each and every one of them. But someone had to get Rain home and make sure her car was safe before she went.

"Come on lets head ta the auto shop."

Thankfully it was across the street and once the mechanic saw the damage he cut a deal with the teen who looked close to tears.

"How bout this girly you pay me for a full tow and I'll give ya four good tires I got off a lemon today for free."

"Really? Oh my God thank you!"

"Plus a bucket of your peaches and I should have it done by tomorrow."

"I'll give you two boxes."

The mechanic grinned at this and they shook hands. Rain wasn't stupid though she knew if Daryl hadn't been glaring at him the whole time she would have had to pay for a tow and the tires. She accepted the ride from him without hesitation. It was quiet and she stared out the window realizing why this had happened.

"They're just bunch a dumbasses." He comforted her

"Daryl thank you so much if it weren't for you I would have been ripped off and left to walk home."

"Yer welcome now buck up I cain't stand ta see ya so down, doll face." The pet name left his lips before he could stop it.

That got her to smile, "My mom calls me that."

"Sorry, I won't call ya it anymore."

"Psh, no you can call me anything: doll face, honey, darlin' whatever you want, babe."

"I'll remember that." His cocky smirk appeared.

"And if there's anything I can do for you let me know."

His mind gave him a clear view of her in the towel along with a list of things he would LOVE to let her do. Instead he settled on something a bit more innocent.

"I always liked yer apple pies." He whispered.

The blue ribbon winner for desserts grinned at him and without warning inched closer and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel he could feel her breasts rubbing against him.

"I'm sorry fer bumpin in to ya when you were in a towel."

Rain laughed pulling away, "I'd rather you than one of those idiots."

The smirk grew wider and his arm moved against his will as it wrapped around her waist. She moved closer again resting her head on his shoulder. Daryl told himself this was to calm her down and make her feel protected but really he just wanted some contact. Her hand rested on his thigh she was unconsciously making tiny circles with her thumb causing him to release a string of fowl words in his head. When they got to her house Rain got out and took her bag.

"See you tomorrow Daryl have a good night."

"You too, hun."

After working on the farm the next morning he drove her down to the mechanics with the two boxes of peaches and $35 for the tow service. The mechanic took it gladly pocketing the money and biting into one of the peaches he tossed her the car keys. Her car had been cleaned out along with the used condom the tires were warn looking but in good shape, that was good because she didn't want her parents hearing about it.

It started storming that afternoon as Rain finished making dinner, fried chicken and fried potatoes (kinda like homemade chips). The timer went off signaling that the apple pie was done. She let it cool and looked at her lonely dinner and the pie. The dinner and back at the pie an idea forming in her head. Packing up the food she grabbed a jacket and got in her car trying to remember where Daryl lived exactly she knew it was on her road except out in the sticks. The storm wasn't that bad when she left but by the time she pulled up in the drive way her cute white car was covered in mud.

Daryl was asleep on the couch his jeans undone and shirt off when he heard banging on the door. He got up groggily and yanked it open leaning on the frame not caring he was half naked. That was of course until he saw the pretty green eyes observing him through wet hair. His jeans were a little passed his hips and with it being undone his happy trail was clearly showing. Rain could tell that under those jeans was nothing but skin.

"What are ya doin' out here in the rane?"

"I brought your pie and a few other things."

He let her come in slightly embarrassed about the state of the small house. Rain sat the bowls down on the table she turned back to him shaking a little, the small air conditioner in the living room made her freeze. Daryl noticed she was soaked to the bone she used the jacket to cover the food now the ripped up t-shirt she was wearing stuck to her giving the outline of her bra. Her cleavage was showing more the water making her pale chest shine.

"Yer soaked 'ere let me get ya a shirt."

Seeing his flannel lying on the couch he grabbed it and tossed it to her. When she walked out of the bathroom Daryl thought she must have taken her shorts off but realized that his shirt was just long on her.

"I made some fried chicken and potatoes it seemed like too good a dinner to eat by myself plus I want a piece of that pie."

Fried chicken and apple pie, mmm, this girl was a blessing to him right now. He was able to track down a few plates and a bottle of ketchup. The only thing to drink was beer or water he took a beer but moved bottles out of the way to find a Smirnoff his brother forgot about. This he showed to her with that cocky smirk.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Rain nodded and took the glass bottle opening the top easily with her hand.

"Ya open that like a pro."

"Mom was a bartender for a while."

They ate in silence Daryl going through three pieces of chicken before he was satisfied soon all the food was gone between the two. Now it was the pies turn for mutilation (evil laugh). He also ate three helpings of pie she did his dishes for him after dinner making him even more grateful as she cleaned the kitchen. The storm grew angrier when it was time for her to go and Daryl decided against it.

"Just stay 'ere till it lets up, doll."

"Thank you."

"Nah, thank you fer the food."

They sat on the small couch together when she started to shiver again he pulled an old quilt off the back and draped it over them. By instinct she moved closer to his body heat with his arm over the back she was able to move against his torso.

"Ya cold?"

"A little, sorry I'll scoot over."

But his arm wrapped around her coming to a stop just below her breast.

"I can warm ya up."

A different smile appeared on her face not the sweet one but a lustful quirk. Daryl didn't miss it either his own devil grin slipping into place. Rain didn't act like an eighteen year old she acted more responsible than most adults he knew including himself. His mind gave him more and more reasons to ignore her age. She was moving around seeming to be uncomfortable.

"Let's move around."

Daryl pushed her down to lie on the couch he laid next her by the back while she was on the edge.

"You're so warm, why can't I be warm?"

"Cause," he took her hands in his, "cold hands mean a warm heart." (That seems like something Daryl would say doesn't it? I mean come on the Cherokee rose thing was so sweet!)

"Thank you." Rain closed the space between their bodies nuzzling her way into his chest.

His scent engulfed her senses the smell was husky attracting her almost animal like to him. Her tongue lashed at the inside of her lips wanting to taste him she was staring at his chest intently. Daryl placed a hand on the side of her head his thumb under her chin he lifted to make Rain look at him.

"Ya ok?"

"Yes." Rain didn't expect her voice to come out so breathless and hot.

The hand moved coming down to clutch her throat, his eyes got the look they did when he hunted she knew she was in trouble, a sudden fear that he would kill her sprung into her mind.

"Ya teasin' me lil gurl?" his voice was dangerously deep

Rain couldn't think of anything to say her eyes only widening.

"Think it's funny ta turn someone on knowin' they cain't do nothin' bout it?"

His hand tightened making her face move closer to his.

She wasn't going to shy away from this instead of cowering she gently drug her nails over his chest earning her a sharp intake of breath.

She growled at him bringing their lips centimeters apart, "Can't, or won't?"

"I would."

"Prove it, pussy."

That hit a spot in Daryl that should not have even been prodded. He smashed their mouths together biting her lip and tongue making teeth clash and blood slip from between them. His hands were grabbing every part of her from her ass and thighs to throat and breasts eventually making his way up the shirt, his actions going unstopped. Rain knew what she started this wasn't a fun little make out with an immature douche bag, this was a moment with a grown man. An experienced man who would likely laugh if she even tried to use the excuse that she never went farther than playing around Rain needed to impress him. She slipped her hand from his shoulder to the top of his still unbuttoned jeans roughly sliding her hand up and down the covered crotch. After she felt him harden Rain pulled the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace. Her fingers gingerly ran against the heated flesh her hands wanting full contact she granted herself it grasping the organ she gave a squeeze. Daryl let out a small moan his mouth moving form hers to lick the smooth neck urging her on. She continued the heavy petting squeezing every so often.

"Enough screwin around." Daryl barked trying to yank the shorts off while devouring her collarbone and grinding against her hand, the quilt that was still covering their bottom halves creating a problem with trying to get them off.

He was pissed at the fact that all this time she hadn't made one fucking sound while he was panting like a bitch. Finally they were to her ankles he went to push them off when a voice caught him off guard.

"Ya know you're supposed to do that in a bed. Hell little brother you still inexperienced?"

Rain gave a yelp falling off the couch her ankles sticking out from under the quilt showing her shorts were down. Daryl held the blanket to his stomach all of hells fury showing in his eyes.

"Ya cock blocker! Get out!" Picking a cup off the table he chucked it.

Merle moved out of the way in time laughing while he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Rain's face was covered by her hands and knees.

"Make sure she's loud I need to have some fun too." Merle made a crude jester with his hand.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you." Daryl was serious about the threat if his bow hadn't been in his room he would have shot him.

Merle ignored the threat and walked back to his room slamming the door. Daryl zipped up his pants and stood watching as Rain fumbled with her shorts after they were up he helped her to stand.

"I thought he was passed out-" he started but was stopped by her laughing.

She continued to laugh, "That was so funny! You're so much better looking!"

"Ay! I heard that!" Merle yelled.

This got Daryl to crack up as he led her to the other side of the house kicking the door open. His room was small the bed taking up most of it, his bow taking up the other corner, floor littered with clothing and small weapons. He turned and locked the door propping a chair against it for good measure. Rain looked around the room when something on the bed caught her eye, a pair of underwear. A pair of rainbow string bikini to be exact, funny this was her favorite pair that is before she lost them.

"Funny, these look like a pair I lost." She picked them up with one finger and turned to look at Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I may a found em."

"Oh, ya?"

"So I took em from yer room what er you gonna do bout it?"

Rain let her shorts fall to the ground and kicked them in his directions.

"Come over here and find out."

Daryl had to take a second just to take in the sight of her in his shirt smirking at him in a challenging way. He tackled her to the bed ripping the shirt off her revealing a lacey bra and underwear skimpier than the pair he had taken. Hooking a finger in the thin side strap Daryl broke it.

"Hey, I liked those."

"Yer gonna like this even more."

The underwear was off suddenly causing the panic in Rain began to bubble. She felt him pulling his pants down when she blurted it out.

"C-condom."

Daryl sighed as if remembering something, "Good call, doll face."

Slipping his hand under the mattress he came out holding a Trojan taking one corner in his mouth he ripped it open. The moment had come could Rain go through with it? She clutched the sheets and turned her head away from him bracing herself for it but felt nothing.

"Nu uh, you gonna look at me durin' this." He growled a feeling of guilt washing over him.

Rain complied turning her head to him and seeing the painful guilt in his eyes smiled sweetly. She placed her arms loosely around his neck and kissed his cheek for good measure before returning her hands to the sheets. Daryl held one of her thighs moving it up and over to give enough room for him to move in. His other hand making sure she was slick enough getting him a little moan in the process. The small moan was replaced by shallow panicked breathing when he moved in. Rain remembered everyone saying how they always felt full and complete she noted that they were wrong. Being ripped at the seams was a more realistic comparison but somehow the thought of who it was that now had her made it enjoyable.

Daryl knew from when he entered there was something wrong. She was too tight, don't get him wrong he wasn't complaining but he didn't think that she couldn't have done this before so he indulged himself with a rough, fast pace. Not one pained noise escaped her partially because her teeth were trying to embed themselves in his shoulder until a jolt sent a pleased cry from her.

"Bout damn time you made a noise."

If she thought her animal instincts were what drove her to his chest then now it was a primal human need that bucked her hips up when he pulled out. His rough shoves now seemed to gentle for her tastes and with adrenaline fueled power Rain pushed him over onto his back. His mouth opened as if to yell but he was cut off by a hard, violent plunge that engulfed him completely.

Daryl groaned digging his nails into her hips as the movement was repeated this time more desperately.

"You fuckin me or tryin to hurt me?" He laughed.

"Both." She panted.

Her bra straps were on the verge of snapping when Daryl sat up to face her. He would not come beneath someone no matter how much they made him want to. Now that they were on the same level he could move her the way he wanted. Rain was stubborn she would not hold on to him like the others he's had, Daryl on the other hand clung to her. He could hold her up, cradle her in his strong arms for this yet she still firmly held his shoulders. Daryl didn't want to bring himself down and ask her but God he wanted that bit of comfort. Without realizing it he pressed his face to her neck biting down hard the goose bumped flesh breaking under the pressure. Sweet iron filled his mouth and trickled down his chin as her arms finally wrapped around his neck.

"Daryl." She moaned shivering.

By the sound of her voice she was on the edge he was close to coming as well a few more strokes would end his existence. Rain felt like a spring twisting down and getting tighter, begging for the moment when the coil would snap. Daryl pushed down her bra straps exposing the pale globes he licked one flicking his tongue against the hardened bud enjoying the cat like purr that echoed in her throat. Squeezing, licking, moaning, wet, panting, moving, shoving, bouncing, biting, hot. So close, so close.

_SNAP._

The coil broke drop kicking her off the edge and into Daryl. He followed suit letting out a moan that was louder than he liked to give in to. Her body heat was radiating while the hands against his back remained cold. Daryl eased her down pulling out slowly to make sure nothing got out and no discomfort befell either of them. He got up heading to the small adjoining bathroom his mind beyond registering what just happened. When he peeled the thin latex off Daryl noticed streaks of blood blending in with the lubricant. A light bulb went off in his head and he stomped back to the room to find her lying under the covers facing the wall. He slithered in wrapping an arm around her waist and putting his lips to her ear.

"Why din't ya tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That ya haven't done nuthin like that?"

She shrugged, "didn't think it mattered thought you would have laughed at me."

"Well, I would a been a tad more gentle."

This made her laugh and she turned over to face him, "I was the one hurting you remember?"

"Shoot doll you din't hurt me."

"Good."

Daryl pulled her closer holding Rain against his chest this was the first time in his life he held someone after sex without the thought of disgust. He was glad she was legal at least if someone did find out he wouldn't get into that much trouble for it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

The alarm clock was offending his ears in the worst way holding his temper back he punched the snooze button. A happy feeling blooming in his chest at the thought of spending five minutes to cuddle with Rain however when he went to wrap his arms around her he found nothing but air. Daryl turned around to find the chair away from the door when he looked out the window he noticed her car was gone. But sitting on the night stand carefully folded was the panties he broke the night before. He smirked at the gift she left for him.

Rain fed the calves yawning as she finished and walked back to the house to find Daryl pulling up in his truck.

"Bout time you got here." She laughed.

"I stayed up pretty late las' night. Cain't blame me fer bein late."

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the house followed by Daryl. While she was cleaning out the bottles arms wrapped around her waist.

"How ya feelin today doll?"

"A little sore but fine."

"How much longer before yer parent's get back?"

"Two days."

Daryl didn't know what possessed him to squeeze the young woman and ask her the question he'd been dreading.

"Do ya regret it?"

A chuckle passed her lips, "I have wanted you since I was fifteen."

"I knew it." He chuckled.

She leaned her head back and he kissed her.

_I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I enjoyed writing it! Review and you shall be granted permission to touch the cross bow! Oh, and if some of you would like it I could write a sequel to when the walkers do come._

_Beware of walkers,_

_Even if you lose your mind_


End file.
